


A Lesson Well Learned

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius approaches his father to help teach him about sex... in a very hands on manner</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson Well Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This story has slash and incestuous sex in it. PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!!

  
**A Lesson Well Learned by HPFangirl71**   


It was a father’s duty to teach his son the basics in life. So far, Draco Malfoy had taught his son Scorpius a great many things. He’d taught him to be soft spoken, well mannered, and appreciative of the finer things life had to offer him. Draco had also been the one to teach the boy the proper way to ride a broomstick. Throughout the multitude of mundane teachings, Draco had also taught his son what it was to love and be loved…

Scorpius had grown into a fine young man, a man of exceptional abilities. He’d been placed in Slytherin like his father and grandfather before him, his grades were excellent and he’d made seeker for his school team the first time he’d tried out. Scorpius was a handsome young man who had a flirtatious nature that held the attentions of many of his fellow classmates at Hogwarts. Scorpius was the kind of son who made his father extremely proud…

************

The night Scorpius asked his father to teach him one last thing Draco was taken a bit by surprise. Scorpius had waited conveniently until his mother had left for a shopping trip to Paris with his godmother Pansy. He’d also waited to accost his father about such a lesson when he’d just emerged from a hot shower.

“Father, I need your help with something…”

Scorpius had spoken when Draco’s back was turned and the older man had been shocked to turn around and see the boy standing behind him wearing just his underpants.

“What do you need help with, son?” Draco had asked him, nearly stuttering over the words as he took in his nearly naked son standing before him.

“Sex… I need you to teach me how to have sex”

Scorpius brought up the subject as nonchalantly as if they were having a conversation about the weather or Quidditch scores.

“Well sex isn’t exactly something you can be taught to do…” Draco answered the boy with a nervous chuckle.

“You see son, its more something you learn the how to of, by just doing it. As you go… you learn”

“Like I said father, I want you to teach me”

Scorpius said the words as he crawled slowly up his father’s bed on all fours. Seeing the boy displaying himself so wantonly, made Draco instantly hard…

Draco knew it was wrong for him to be the one to teach his son this final lesson. No father should, but as he approached the bed, he couldn’t seem to stop himself from doing just that. Scorpius was just too damn willing to be taught.

Draco let the towel slip from around his waist and then grabbed his son from behind, pulling the boy’s underpants down around his ankles. Using a handy bit of wandless magic, he had Scorpius quickly lubed. A couple well placed fingers had him stretched and ready for his lesson in very little time.

“You’re sure this is what you want son?” Draco asked as he removed the boy’s underpants the rest of the way and then positioned himself between Scorpius’ thighs.

His cock was pressing tightly up against the boy’s soft flesh and Draco could no longer resist the carnal urges. He barely heard Scorpius’ affirmative reply before his cock was pushing into the boy’s entrance. Scorpius moaned when his body became stretched and Draco stilled just a moment to allow his son time to adjust.

“Relax… that’s the key son, just breath through the pain and let the pleasure of it take over…”

Draco’s hand reached out to grasp Scorpius’ cock, pulling it in slow firm strokes that brought the boy such pleasure that he was soon backing himself up against the pressure of his father at his entrance. The boy let out a cry of pleasure as his father’s cock brushed lightly against his nerves. Draco then pushed in fully, feeling a warm rush envelope him at the tight heat that now surrounded his member. He groaned at the exquisite feelings, backing out just a bit before thrusting into the boy hard and fast.

Scorpius whimpered delightfully, as his father drove in and out of him with punishing thrusts. Each thrust grazing across his prostate and bringing him closer to the edge. The boy was eager for more contact and turned his head to meet his father’s lips. Draco kissed the boy, letting his tongue’s movements match the one’s being played out behind the boy. It was highly erotic to be kissing and fucking his only child like this, so perversely forbidden as it was. The all consuming arousal of fucking such a young tight hole had Draco coming sooner than he normally might have.

Draco heard Scorpius’ own cries of release mingled with his as he pulled out, letting his cum splatter across the boy’s buttocks. Scorpius’ own spunk spilled across his father’s fingers and Draco couldn’t resist having a taste. He pulled the digits to his mouth and suckled greedily at the remains of his son’s arousal. Satisfyingly sated, Draco rolled over onto his back and Scorpius pulled his head up onto his father‘s chest. The two lay there quietly and Draco’s fingers brushed through the boy’s golden hair.

Draco looked lovingly down at the boy and saw the contented smirk upon his face. He knew he should feel guilty for teaching the boy such a lesson but he couldn’t bring himself to have those feelings, not while Scorpius lay there naked and so contented in his ‘lesson’. In fact, Draco had a feeling he might be giving his son plenty of ‘lessons’ from here on out…


End file.
